Movie night
by Ine2411
Summary: PWP, oneshot. Kirk and McCoy haven't had some quality time together in a while. KirkxMcCoy. STXI Academy AU.


**A/N:** A present for my friend Thea! HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Now for that drawing urgrgrg..

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in this story is mine!

* * *

><p>"Jim, <em>seriously<em>."

"Oh come on, it won't be bad, I promise!"

"Really."

"Yes really, let's just watch a few minutes of it!"

"Jim," McCoy deadpanned. "It's a story about an alcoholic. Who wants nothing more than to make peoples life's miserable." Kirk looked at him with a pout before grinning.

"It sounds like you."

"Oh screw you kid." He shifted in the couch and threw the cover at Kirk, not caring whether it would hurt him or not. In the end he knew that the kid wouldn't ever leave him alone if he didn't get what he wanted so he looked at him before standing up.

"Fine, we'll watch a small part of it, ONLY a small part." McCoy rolled his eyes when he saw Kirk's mood suddenly change into undeniable happiness. "I'm going to take a shower first and change out of this uniform. Be right back."

"Thanks Bones!" he could almost feel Kirk's huge grin on his back and trotted towards the bathroom grumpily. Eventually he found himself in the shower, washing all his worries away. Well almost all of them. His mind wandered to Kirk.

The two of them had not really spent much time together in a while since Kirk had all his exams to study for and McCoy had his… well, doctor stuff. So other than greeting each other lazily in the mornings and evenings in the dorm, they hadn't really had fun in three months or so.

"About time we did something…" he muttered under the spray of water, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling. Somehow the two of them had started a relationship not as complete lovers but not really only friends either. Sometimes they fooled around and sometimes they even had sex, and sure, there was a strong mutual attraction between the two of them. But neither of them had the guts to start a proper romantic relationship. Not that they weren't happy right now.

After he finished his shower and put on some pants he noticed it was strangely quiet in their small dorm. Maybe the kid ran out on him or found something more entertaining than an old doctor. McCoy walked into their living room and looked around, only to find Kirk asleep on the couch. He wanted to yell at him so he would wake up but at the same time that would be such a waste. It wasn't very often he could see the kid's relaxed face like this, free of worries. He stepped closer and crouched next to his head, staring at him fondly. Every now and then a frown would appear on his childish face and McCoy would use his finger to smooth it out without waking him. It proved to be successful every time since Kirk always slept like a baby.

When he finally had enough he ruffled Kirk's hair with his hand.

"Hey, wake up. Why are you sleeping now?"

"_Nnng-_uh? I fell asleep?"

"Obviously." McCoy stood and put his hands on his hips and frowned at him.

"Oh…" he was trying to think straight but it seemed difficult. "I had such a nice dream…"

The older man raised an eyebrow at this, and kind of knew what was coming next. Not that he would refuse any offer, Kirk looked extremely good all ruffled up and half asleep like that.

"Oh yeah, was it about me?"

Kirk grinned smugly at him, now waking up properly.

"It was about you and me only."

The blonde stood up and wound his arms around McCoy's neck before kissing him. McCoy retaliated quickly and they fought for dominance before Kirk won and continued exploring his familiar mouth with his tongue. He didn't let up and sucked on his tongue, only separating to breathe a bit before yet again kissing the older man. McCoy had to admit the kid knew what he was doing, and it didn't take long before the two of them were very much aroused and panting hard against each other's mouths.

"We should continue this in the bedroom," Kirk finally said and dragged the other man towards the door. When they managed to get inside their room even while groping each other's bodies and stumbling, Kirk pushed McCoy on the bed with a smug grin.

"Stay." He said and he warily stepped backwards as if his friend would move if he made a gesture too fast. When it looked like McCoy wasn't planning on moving anytime soon he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, locking his eyes with McCoy's.

"Next time you're doing a show for me." Slowly he slid the shirt off his shoulder and shrugged, flexing his muscles before undoing his pants. He stopped halfway and licked his lips.

"You're going to have to get naked too you know," Kirk waved his hands at the older man. "That is, if you want me to fuck you." He moved his hips in a slow circle before dropping the pants to the floor. McCoy made a face and shrugged his t-shirt and jeans off rather quickly.

"Damnit Jim, just get over here."

"Roger that." The blonde complied easily and crawled with him to the middle of the bed before lying down next to him, kissing him fiercely. McCoy moaned when he started palming him through his underwear at the same time. By now McCoy was lying on his back and Kirk had straddled him, one hand continuing palming his bulge and the other playing with an erect nipple. It had the older man undone quickly and Kirk grinned proudly when McCoy was a panting, flustered, hot mess underneath him.

Both of them were now naked and Kirk took a hold of his friend's member, pumping slightly before sliding his thumb over the top and smearing precome around it. He bent down, licking a stripe all the way up the shaft before taking the top into his mouth. He weren't going to do much seeing as both of them were really close and Kirk was more than ready to take care of his neglected cock. While he sucked McCoy he stroked himself slightly and moaned around his friend. It made said friend throw his head back and grab his hair, pulling him backwards and off him.

"That's enough, get in me. Now." Kirk licked his swollen lips and leaned forwards to kiss McCoy and it was almost sweet. He separated not long after and stretched towards the small drawer where the lube always was. McCoy gasped slightly when he felt Kirk rub it around his entrance and entering him with two fingers. It didn't take long and soon McCoy was begging for more and Kirk was more than willing to give him what he wanted. Positioned with the tip of his aching member he slowly pushed into the hot space, trying hard to restrain himself and avoid pounding into him senselessly. After all, Kirk was the one who liked it rough.

Kirk was waiting for McCoy to adjust to his size and remained motionless inside him. It took all of his remaining self control. It burst however quickly when McCoy rolled his hips and looked at him.

"Move." And that was all it took before Kirk was moving all the way out and plunging back in, making his friend moan really loud and arch his back.

"Huh, apparently I found the right spot rather quickly."

"Don't flatter yourself kid, you've… _ngh_, gotten a lot of time to practice." Kirk only kissed him on the jaw and continued thrusting, hitting his prostrate directly every time. The room was silent except for the sound of panting and moans emerging from the both of them.

"Fuck-" Kirk was getting close and his hand went from McCoy's hip towards his dick, pumping and twisting it quickly, having only one intention; to make him come hard. McCoy could feel the thrusts becoming shallower and when Kirk started pumping him, he lost his train of thought completely.

It didn't take long before they both came, seeing white while the doctor spilled all over his stomach and Kirk's hand. The blonde collapsed on top of him and rolled to the side, panting hard. McCoy was still lying on his back happily, coming down from his high and stared at some point on the roof.

"Let's just not watch that movie." Kirk said and traced small patterns on his side with his fingers. The older man turned and kissed him.

"Good idea." Kirk spread his arms and his friend scooted closer. They were really sticky and both felt gross but they decided to take care of that in a few moments. He nestled his head in the space between Kirk's shoulder and neck, closed his eyes and relaxed. Kirk looked at him fondly before draping the blanket over both of them. It didn't take long before he fell asleep and the older man felt his soft breath on his hair. He bet the kid spent a lot of late nights studying for his exams. Slowly he felt sleep consume him too.

"Study, my ass."


End file.
